Izaya's Gothic Lolita
by Awesomekagamine
Summary: The world most infamous Information breaker has a gothic lolita. No romantic emotion what-so-ever. Her name is Anna. So one morning Anna finds Izaya texting someone. Since anna is dying to know who he is texting... she confront. PLUS Izaya's answer left her speechless. ShizuoXIzaya FLUFF no hardcore things just fluff flufff flufff FLUFFFFFFFF
1. Chapter 1

Orihara Izaya has a Gothic Lolita, and her name is Anna.

Izaya is strolling in Ikebukuro looking for a particular blonde person in a bar tender suit, it's been a little while since he last got on Shizuo's nerves. Izaya glances into an alley near a Russian sushi shop but he notices something strange and goes back in the alley way to see what it is.

The strangle bundle that was leaning against the alley wall was the body of a small, frail looking girl. Her eyes were down cast, looking at her torn dress that was littered with blood that was dripping from her numerous injuries. Her dark brown hair was thick and sticking to her pale face because of the blood oozing fro her fore head.

Hearing Izaya's foot steps as he approached, she looks up and Izaya blinks at her brilliant golden eyes that he was sure turn heads when she walks by.

She had to squint to see him and not get any of the red liquid into her eyes. 'what a pitiful look' Izaya thinks as he stops in front of her, smirked and getting the appealing idea of having a little fun messing with this little girl before he goes to annoy the hell Shizuo.

"How come a cute little girl like you end up in this state?" Izaya asks. He waits a few moments but there is no reply from her, she just sat there with her dress stained by her blood and her small chest breathing unevenly. After a few moments of silence the girl finally let her voice be heard by the impartial young man in front of her. "I… I love humans…" This got the attention of Izaya, by raising one eyebrow. "I love how-" she had to pause to catch her breath. It seems her breathing is becoming more and more uneven as the time goes by. "H-how they are so very interesting-" before she could finish her eyelids dropped and her body sagged.

Izaya, taking slight interest in this weird girl, piggybacks her, his jacket keeping the scarlet liquids from touching his skin, and starts to run towards the house of an underground doctor.

"I'm Orihara Izaya" Izaya introduces himself a few days after the girl he picked up recoveres and is now staying with him.

"Anna… I don't remember my last name tho" She replies, her stiff shoulders seeming to relaxs ever-so-slightly around the strange man, but her sharp golden eyes were on guard just in case.

Ever since that day, Anna slowly began set aside her façade and was always found near Izaya; either holding his hand or making Izaya piggyback her or simply sitting next to him.

One morning, a few months after Anna had moved in, Izaya is siting in his usual spot in his black desk chair, drinking his favorite coffee that Namie served him with an emotionless face which usually earned a sly smile from Izaya and a taunting remark, but today Izaya is too busy texting someone on his black phone to look away from it.

"Who is he texting...?" Anna wants to know. It bothers her greatly that she doesn't know who this "special" person is who has Izaya glued to his phone.

Could it be a family member? She considers then shakes her head rapidly, his twin sisters could never hold his attenchin like this, usually if there is a message from them Izaya ignored it completely.

She sat down on the black couch to think more, placeing her petite hand on her chin and closing her eyes. "Maybe he is texting someone that got his attention, like how that suicidal girl… but the thing that's odd is that Izaya-nii usually does that creepy laugh when he is doing his 'work' so that's not it..."

Anna sighs as she clenches her white Pj, wrinkling them slightly. "I should change and ask him". She gets up and marches up stairs into her room.

She chose a dress containing many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves; Over her shoulders, there a matching, also multiple layered, ruffled shawl, with a similar piece being worn on the waist over the bottom portion of the dress. There's also long white stockings underneath and red Mary Jane's.

After she got dress she walks back down stairs and slowly walks toward Izaya, attempting to get behind him to take a small peek. she tippy toed her way towards the information broker.

"Watcha doing Anna~chan" Izaya asks, not glancing up from his phone screen. Anna had a feeling that he knew what she was planning.

"Izaya-nii I have a question" She starts and watches for a few moments, waiting for Izaya to turn his attention to her. Just as he was about to turn his head, the phone vibrates slightly and He reads the message, reply with a quick text and a sly smile re-appearing on his face.

"What is it Anna~chan" Izaya asks looking at her. Anna's eyebrow twitched out of annoyance but ignored the name since she here no a task to find out who Izaya is texting and could live to let the name slide for now.

"Who are you texting?" She watches as Izaya gives her a smirk, bringing the phone close to his lips and answers.

"Shizu~chan"


	2. Chapter 2

Anna stands there, un-moving, utterly shocked at what Izaya had just told her.

"...No way, it can't be... Izaya-nii is gay!" She thinks "Or maybe he is doing annoying Shizuo?" She frowns her eyebrows and looks to the floor in thought. "But he prefers to do it in person..."

Being so focused and in-though, Anna doesn't notice Izaya getting up to get his black jacket, or see him reach for the door knob but stop once to turn around and take a look at Anna's shocked face staring at the floor thoughtfully.

Izaya silently laughs to himself, enjoying Anna's reaction.

Exiting his office, Izaya slowly closes the door hoping not to disturb Anna's charmingly stunned feedback.

The soft click of the door snaps Anna out of her thoughts

"Izaya-nii what are you plotting? It's dangerous for you to be with Shizuo-nii, after all you both hate each other's guts!" She thinks furiously."I have to protect Izaya-nii... but I don't want to hurt Shizuo-nii... what do I do?"

Anna glances at Celty's head which was right next to Izaya's computer. She truly felt bad from keeping Celty's head away from her, but without her head Celty seems pleased to be with Shinra.

"Celty...maybe she can help!" Anna dashes out of the room and makes her way to the headless rider's apartment.

Anna stands in front of Celty's door, her small chest rapidly raising and falling from all the running she did to get here. Once Anna caught her breath she knocks softly on the door. Waiting a few moments then Celty opens up the door... with a huge stomach.

Anna stares at it, her expression indifferent. "Celty-nee, have you gotten bigger?" She asks, tilting her small head innocently to the side. Looking up at Celty, Anna's golden eyes filled hints of curiously.

Anna waits until Celty was done typing in her PDF and shows her what she wrote:

'Silly I'm not fat, I'm just...pregnant.'

"Pregnant? As in a baby is growing in there?" Anna while pointing her index finger at Celty's round tummy.

'Yes it does... anyways come in.' Celt typed, stepping aside to make room for Anna to come in. Anna took off her shoes places them neatly near a corner before she follows Celty to the living room.

"Ah, Anna-chan! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Shinra says quickly wrapping his arms around Anna and nuzzles her long hair. Anna's eyebrow twitches from annoyance and she does a quick hand move which sends Shinra numb.

"I told you never to do that again!" Anna yells at Shinra to behave. Celty watches, used to this weird scene of Anna tapping her right foot rapidly on the floor and Shinra down beside her feet apologizing.

Celty walks in front of Anna, showing her the PDF.

'Anna-chan, what brings you here?' The PDF displayed.

"Hm?" Anna looks up to read the message, averting her attention from a Shinra who was crawling away from the powerful 11 year old."Oh, right!" Anna says, looking back at Shinra. "Shinra!"

Shinra jumps from hearing his name, slowly he turning his head around to face Anna, his voice shaking.

"Y-y-yes? A-Anna-chan?" Shinra's voice was just above a whisper. Anna hesitates then takes a deep breath.

"W-well Izaya-nii is seeing... someone and well I want... to protect Izaya-nii without hurting the other person…" Anna says, deciding to skip Shizuo's name.

"Izaya? As in Orihara Izaya?" Shinra asks, a bit shocked.

"Yes" Anna replies.

A sly smirk appears on the underground doctor's face and as fast as the eye can see Shinra makes his way to his room. He comes back out with a small grey plastic bag and handed it to the petite little girl. Shinra successfully manages to keep his voice sound dead serious.

"This is exactly what you're looking.."


End file.
